Different
by Kelisa RiN
Summary: With no chakra left, Sakura's world just died in her arms. c2 One month later, how Sakura is dealing. c3 A fleeting memory... c4 Go home Sakura... Go home. Sasuke.I think its done... maybe. shrug Read and Review please.
1. Different

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto and all characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto.

_It__alics are thoughts/memories _

Different

* * *

_I remember the last time I held you. You had fallen from exhaustion, you had been out training all day and had come to visit me at the hospital where I was working the evening shift. You looked so angelic, sleeping in my arms, those ever so messy blond locks framing your face and covering eyes._

_Different from the way they are now._

_After carrying you to a bed in an empty room, I took a seat on a nearby stool and found myself just watching you hard. I never noticed until now how much you pushed yourself for me. My seafoam hues found their way to your chest, watching it rise and then fall with each breath you take._

_Different from the way it moved now._

_I saw the peace that sweeped your features. You looked so calm amongst the bruises from training. You had been training for this mission very hard. I am truly proud of you, but I wish you wouldn't push yourself so hard. You think you are indestructable._

_But right now is proving you wrong._

_But there is another in my arms this time. His features looked identical to yours. I never held him, but I remember back on missions... Sleeping outside. I would wake up in the middle of the night just to watch him sleep, the way his long black bangs covered his face, adding that sense of mystery._

_Different from the way they are now._

_He looked like an angel opposed to the tormented boy during the day. He always had a bit of a wheeze when he slept. It was something beyond adorable. In the middle of his chest rising in a breath, a soft wheeze would emit. It took all I had not to laugh and wake him up._

_Different from the way it moved now._

_I wish you two wouldn't have this childish rivalry. We were teammates and you were best friends. Almost like brothers._

"I am so sorry..."

A choked responce slid from female lips as droplets fell as if rain against the two very pale foreheads. Both features were blood coated, hair sticking in every direction.

They were dead now.

"Why... Why could--n't I h-h-have mo--re c-chakra? K-k-kaka-ashi..."

She sobbed so hard now her mind began to ache as did her heart. Her words, mixed with sobs, sounded so shaky. Her body shook as a gloved hand was brushed through her short rosette locks. Beside her crouched a silver-haired jounin. Emotionless as ever, he had nothing to comfort the chuunin with.

"Sakura..."

But his words fell on deaf ears as she sobbed.

"I...I a-a-m so-o-rry..."

She choked out again, her hold on their bodies never let up. Once alive moments ago, they were gone now and there was nothing the rosette could do. They had died like brothers. Her world died right there on that battlefield over a petty rivalry. Her world died right there in her own arms.

Naruto and Sasuke were gone.

Her world was gone.

* * *

Rin notes: This just kind of popped into my head... Five minutes ago... Sasuke and Naruto meet up again.. and end up dying togther. Kakashi is back with his team. Sakura ran out of chakra trying to heal their wounds, but the wounds were so extensive the only person who could save them was a day away and they had five minutes left. -sob- TT Sorry... But yes... 

Review please.


	2. Solitude

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto and all characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own the song Through the glass, Stone Sour does 3.

**_bolditalics are lyrics._**  
_Italics are thoughts/memories_

Solitude

* * *

**_I'm looking at you through the glass_**  
_**Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home**_  
**_Sitting all alone inside your head_**

Seafoam hues stared out the double paned window of her hospital room. It had been a month. A month since that day that sen the rosette spirling into the dark subconscious that left her awake at night and when she did fall to slumber, she would wake in the morning, bleeding. Her bandaged hand lifted to her hospital shirt where she clentched the ugly green fabric. Her heart was aching again. _Why won't it stop._

_Because they are gone._

Tears began to fall again. She had just woken up and she was crying again. She had lost her strength that month ago. Why did everything bad happen to her? The rosette found her eyes trailing to the glass vase on the window sill, floowers looming from with in. Her pale hand smacked it away and it shattered on the ground.

**_How do you feel, that is the question_**  
_**But I forget you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized  
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in describing what you see**_  
**_Remember what you're staring at is me_**

Her mind glistened as she looked at the glass shards. The rosette eased herself from the bed, her feet stepping on shards, small shards. She didn't care. Her body was numb, trapped within this exsistance called life Her frail fingers curled around a large piece the glass. It almost fell from her hand as she twisted it, the sight of her person caught in the reflection.

**_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass_**  
_**Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,**_  
**_sitting all alone inside your head_**

Her sight fell dark again as she stared. She was so pale. Her hair had lost it bounce and was faded to a pale pastel pink. She had large black bags under her eyes.

"Why..."

Her grip tightened on the shard, the glass cutting into her palm, blood dripping dark on the white floor.

"Why the hell did this have to happen to me..."

She snapped as she brought the glass shard level with her chest as her other hand gripped around the glass.

**_How much is real, so much to question_**  
_**An epidemic of the mannequins contaminating everything  
We thought came from the heart,**_  
**_But never did right from the start_**

There were so many times that Sakura prayed that this was just a bad dream... There were so many times that Sakura brought herself so close to death... There were two people waiting for her and they were all she had left. She had no other reason to cling to life.

"I'm coming... Please... Keep waiting for me..."

The shard of glass began to head forcefully towards her chest... towards her heart.

"SAKURA"

**_Just listen to the noises_**  
_**null and void instead of voices  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene**_  
**_Remember its just different from what you've seen_**

A fierce hand came crashing to the rosette's face, the other hand shattering the glass shard in her hand.

"DAMMIT SAKURA"

Shaky seafoam hues jolted to the blonde who smacked her. _Blond... NARUTO?_ She shook her head. No, These locks were a lighter yellow. Tears began to form at those jade hues and fallen shakingly down those once rosey cheeks.

"I need them Tsunade-sama..."

Her voice. It sounded so pathetic. Like she was a lost child looking for their mother. This Tsunade turned her head to the nurse, glaring at her, her blue eyes questioning why the hell there was a glass vase in this room.

**_I'm looking at you through the glass_**  
_**Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,**_  
**_sitting all alone inside your head_**

Everything began to grow dark, Tsunade's voice just melted away into the silence and Sakura began to become overwhelmed with herself again. She was losing it after she had lost it all. The rosette didn't even remember the blond Hokage lifting her from the floor, placing her frail body back on the bed. Sakura tilted her head to the double paned window again.

She knew Tsunade was lecturing her about how it was bad to hurt yourself, that she should move on with her life, she was a strong girl, she could handle it. Tears formed again. The only reason Sakura could bear the burden of life was because she had Naruto there. When Sasuke left, Naruto became her stone, her rock in life as long as he was there, she could do anything.

**_cause i'm looking at you through the glass, don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever, but no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head..._**

It was a beautiful day out. The kind of day that Naruto would love. She could picture his blond locks playing in the wind as he trained. The rosette then grew angry and tossed her head so she couldn't see the double paned window any longer.

"Get out..."

She mumbled, not necessarily to Tsunade, who just questioned her on why she could get out.

"GET OUT"

Sakura began to shake violently, her limbs flailing. Her hands gripped her head, her clipped nails digging into her scalp until Tsunade leapt on her, pushing green chakra into her, forcing her into a deep sleep.

**_And it's the stars_**  
_**The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars**_  
**_The stars that lie to you_**

Memories flooded into Sakura's mind as she slept. Pictures of Naruto and Sasuke. The promise Naruto made before he left to train with Jiraiya.

_"Don't worry Sakura. I'll be here for a long time... I'll never leave you behind...Ever." _

_The blond encircled the rosette in his arms as Jiraiya called his name. Then the blond genin bounded off into the distance, waving with that big goofy grin on his face._

**_I'm looking at you through the glass_**  
_**Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,**_  
**_sitting all alone inside your head_**

Her forehead pressed against the glass, his fingers dragging along the panel glass window that seperated her from the ones she needed. She needed them. More then they knew. And there was one thing seperating her from them. A large glass window called life, it was so easy to shatter, but yet, so hard to break.

**_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass_**  
_**Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,**_  
**_sitting all alone inside your head_**

It's only beed a month since she last saw them. Only a month and to her it could have been eons. Her fist beat heavily against the glass window, chakra consuming her hand as she pounded furiously against the window.

"NARUTO..."

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SASUKE!"

Tears fell down her cheeks. But nothing, neither one looked at her.

"Save me..."

The rosette began to heavily sob as she beat lightly against the window.

"Let me join you..."

Sakura sobbed and wailed, her voice crackling as she cried.

**_And it's the stars_**  
_**The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars**_  
**_The stars that lie to you_**

Something beside her began to crack where her fist pressed against the window. On the other side, she saw Naruto, Staring at her, Sasuke standing beside the croutched Kyuubi. A wide smile suddenly crept to Naruto's lips as he wave to Sakura.

"Naruto... You..."

She watched as his head tilted. He still couldn't hear her. Her will came back and she began to pound on the glass and it cracked... little by little until it finally shattered and Sakura found herself in the blonds arms.

"Sakura-chan..."

The rosette couldn't believe it. She gripped Naruto tightly, tears falling down her cheeks.

"NARUTO..."

She wailed, burying her face into his shoulder before she got up. Her seafoam hues glanced over Sasuke before she flung body towards him, her arms around his neck.

"Sasuke-kun..."

A soft sigh came from the black-haired Uchiha as his arms circled Sakura's waist.

"Sakura..."

**_Who are the stars?_**  
_**Who are the stars?**_  
**_They lie…_**

"Sakura... I brought you som..."

The paper cup of water fell to the ground as platnium blond hokage looked to the bed. Sakura laid nestled between two boys. The blond had his head on her stomach, her hand was nestled in his hair and the ravenette rested against her shoulder. The three of them were sleeping.

Tsunade shook her head and closed her eyes, before her blue hues shot to the bed again. The two boys were gone and Sakura just laid there. Peaceful. The medical hokage moved over to the rosette, placing her fingers on her neck, looking for a pulse.

Nothing.

Sakura was gone.

And if her eyes were playing her right, she was right where she needed to be.

With Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

Rin notes: This just kind of popped into my head... While I was listening to this song... Poor Sakura... Struggling with suicide... -sob- TT Sorry... But yes... 

Review please.


	3. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto and all characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics are thoughts/memories_

Confessions

* * *

_I remember seeing them in the small town of which Orochimaru's lair laid just outside of. I was there gathering some supplies with Kabuto. Oro-sama thought it would be a good idea that I get out and get some fresh air. _

_Like I needed him to tell me what to do... _

_But it is still to soon to act upon anything. _

_I found my stare watching as they walked towards the small restaurant. I could feel Kabuto give me an odd stare as he paid for his things, as if I cared. The blond of the three man group gave a cautious look around, those familiar blue hues jolting around and it was then he caught my sight, but I was gone before his mind could register who it was gazing back._

"Sasuke-kun..."

The ravenette glanced over from the stone he was resting upon, his crimison hues falling on the pale sanin. His hand folded and his elbows came to rest on his knees before he placed his chin on the backs of his hands, those sharingan hues rolled before he turned his attention away. This caused the pale ninja to smirk. He eased himself closer to the Uchiha boy, his arm circling Sasuke's shoulders, long fingers playing on the boy's chin.

"What seems to be plaguing your thoughts, Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha scowled, a fowl dark violet energy beginning to encircle him, this energy emitting from every pore of his body. This was a sign for the pale sanin to back off or hell was going to come to his lair. The black-haired shinobi rose from his sitting position on the rock the moment the sanin released his grip on him. The Uchiha's hands calmly slipped their way into his pockets as he headed for the exit of the room.

"If it was any of your damn business Orochimaru, I still wouldn't tell you."

The old hebi just watched the small Uchiha fan on the back of the neck of Sasuke's black yukata top disappear into the darkness of the tunnels.

"And do not even think about it... I _will_ kill him faster then he can blink his eye."

Sasuke finally mentioned before vanishing completely, this caused Kabuto to remain where he was, in Orochimaru's shadow. While the silver-haired ninja was strong, he was nothing compared to Sasuke. _Nothing._ That bold threat just caused the old sanin to smirk, his golden stare turning to look at the frightened Kabuto, this caused a echoing laugh.

There was soft mud outside the lair entrance as his ninja shoe sunk in a little. The ravenette lifted his head to the sky and shifted a pale hand up to brush his bangs from his sight, soft raindrops falling against his face. It was refreshing, it had been awhile since he had been in the rain although it did bring the smell of blood and vomit to his memory. His dark eyes glanced around the forest, distracting his mind from the thoughts of the day he left Naruto for near dead. He picked up on the chakra signatures he needed, just before they vanished, he presumed to go into hiding. He pushed a little chakra to his feet before he set off into the trees, heading in the direction of the small town.

"Are you sure you'll be fine Sakura-chan?"

A quiet tone asked from one of the two small pale yellow tents. Sakura turned around, giving the blond peering out a small wave of her hand and a soft smile.

"I'll be fine, Naruto. Kakashi has a parameter already setup and the small stream where I would like to bathe in is within that parameter, so if someone other then you, me or Kakashi comes in, he'll know. So don't worry, alright?"

The rosette gave another small wave of the hand to the blond as she turned on the balls of her feet disappearing up into the trees. The kyuubi-vessel gave a heavy sigh as he moved back into the tent he was sharing with Kakashi. He fell to a sit on his heels, his hands falling rest on his thighs as he stared at the backs of his hands.

"But I have a bad feeling..."

He mumbled to himself, another deep sigh falling from the depths of his chest.

"Just get some rest Naruto, we are close to Orochimaru's lair now.."

Blue eyes peered over his shoulder as he stared at the silver-haired jounin who was curled up already in his sleeping bag, a scowl overcoming Naruto's face.

"That's why I'm worried..."

He turned his gaze back to the tent flap opening, his ears twitching a little as he could hear the sound of the rain coming. A soft hand lifted up the pale green leaves of the old willow tree which hung over the stream, creating a dense curtain or, to Sakura, private bathing area. The rosette smiled she watched rain droplets fall into the water. Sakura loved it when it rained, it reminded her of Sasuke. Her eyes fell a little and her hand moves up to grasp the red cloth covering her heart. _Sasuke... What I wouldn't give to see you again..._ Her arms wrapped around her small frame as she held herself from shaking. A sigh fell from her chest as she leaned down, unbuckling her boots and sliding them off, her toes touching the damp dirt as she continued to strip herself free of clothing, hanging the abandoned cloth on the branches of the willow.

She dipped her toe into the water and was surprised at how warm it was. _It must be a hot spring stream._ Sakura eased herself into the water and shivered a little at the temperature. She relaxed a great deal and soon began to wash her rosy pink locks. Her fingers easily untangled the rosette tresses as she poured some shampoo into her hand, working it into a good lather on her hair.

But from a distance, black hues fell on the bathing girl. If there was anything he knew about Kakashi, it was his parameters. The dark-eyed figure would need a thick chakra cover to sneak in under the parameter's senses. But it was not time yet to act as he waited from his hidden tree limb spot and just watched her. It never got old, watching the way she washed her hair, her fingers running through those well-kept rosette locks. His nose soon picked up on her fragrance. She always smelt like fresh roses, it reminded him a lot of his mother. His eyes slowly began to grow crimson as he watched her, studying her every move as he did when they were younger. Although, it was never quite like this. As she stood, his teared eyes moved along the curves of her body. From the rosy locks cascading her small shoulders, down the trail of her back and around the curve of her rear then down her long legs. A heated sigh fell past his lips as he jumped down from the tree and cautiously began to sneak towards Sakura.

The rosette fluffed her short hair with the small white towel she brought with her before she dried her body, lifted a leg and placing it on the tree trunk, drying her legs first, shivering a little at the cold air before she wrapped the towel around her torso. That was when a black fingerless gloved hand closed over her mouth and a arm slithered around her waist, a warm body pressing against hers as the two figures stood under the tree, raindrops making their way through the leaves, falling at an end on the two.

Her sea foam hues widened at this and she began to panic, and her first thought was to call for Kakashi or Naruto, but they wouldn't hear her. Then her mind trickled back to the parameter. _Where is Kakashi?! ...Naruto!! _Her thoughts called out to her teammates, then began to grow jumbled and worried. She couldn't sense the charka signature, so she couldn't tell if it was maybe Naruto playing around with her, but then again... he wasn't very good at masking his chakra. So who was it that ambushed her, who was it that held her body in their possession with no means to protect herself, the figure had a grip around her arms and the nearest kunai was on her thigh holster. Sakura could feel the breathe of her captor on the back of her neck and ear.

"...Sakura..."

The figure mumbled softly into her ear. Those sea-green hues widened in shock. _Could it be?_ She tried to turn, she wanted to turn, she needed to look, but the strength of the grip he had re framed her from doing so. He could tell though, by her body movements, by the pulse of her heart that she wouldn't yell for Kakashi or Naruto.

"I'll let you go... Only if you promise not to run or yell..."

She nodded furiously, tears rolling down her cheeks and onto his hand. As his hand slipped away from her mouth, an 'i promise' followed. Her heart was racing and she could barely breathe. The rosette felt as if she was going to collapse. Sakura bit down on her lip as she slowly turned around as soon as he released her body. It took her a moment, but she lifted her head to find a pair of familiar red hues looking at her. Tears began to well up in her eyes. _It was... It was him..._

"...Sasuke-kun..."

She forced down a sob as the tears streamed down her cheeks and she would have leapt up, flinging her arms around his neck, but he stopped her, grabbing her wrists and forcing her arms back down while still having a strong grip on them She winced a little and looked back up to him, his stoic gaze never wavering from her.

"You should not be here Sakura. None of you should be."

Sasuke mumbled quietly, his gaze moving to the ground just as quietly. She just cocked her head to the side, a slight anger growing within her, her fists clenching, even though he was restraining her.

"We aren't going to just abandon you, Sasuke."

She seemed growled out, her sea foam hues glaring at the taller Uchiha boy. His anger flared up at her disobedience and he twisted her hands above her head as he pushed her body back against the trunk of the willow tree, pinning both her hands above her head, holding her wrists with one hand while his other took a hold of the bottom of her chin with a painful grip.

"There is no hope left for me. I have nothing to return to back in Konoha except for weakness."

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip, diverting her eyes to the dirt, his gaze was so intoxicating to her, it was making her weak.

"You can have me to return to... and Naruto... Sasuke, we care about you so much..."

A bitter growl came from deep within his chest as his eye narrowed to small slits of crimson. His black-clad knee slipped between her legs, propping her up on it a little as he put pressure so his knee was against the tree trunk. A soft moan escaped Sakura's lips, the feeling coursing her body uncontrollably as she closed her eyes. The Uchiha's face fell close to her neck.

"If I wanted you, I could have you now... And there would be little you could do to stop me..."

A brisk smirk curled the edges of his lips.

"...As if you would..."

The rosette gripped her eyes closed as his breath fell against her neck, the words he spoke trailed her body and she knew what he said was true. She had wanted him so much and if he did decide to take his claim on her, there was nothing she would do to stop him. Sakura rolled her bottom lip between her teeth before she spoke up again.

"...Then let me come with you..."

He pressed against her, the hand that was once on her chin now trailed down the curves of her body, the same curves his crimson hues drank up from a distance. Worry began to grow in her heart as his hand untucked her towel, the white cloth falling to the base of the tree as his soft fingertips traced her shapely body.

"Nothing good will come of you coming with me. It will just lead you to a life of pain and misery..."

His nose traced the curve of her cheek.

"And I love you too much to lead you through that..."

Her breath held. Had she just heard him correctly? Her head shook a little as her eyes opened to find a pair of black hues returning her gaze this time. And just from that, she knew. She knew she had heard him right, and tears again started falling down her face.

"Then... then... at least stay with me the night..."

Sakura bit her lip again as she looked to him, then down to the ground, his gaze was so powerful, she couldn't bear staring into those dark hues for more then a few seconds at a time.

"...Sakura..."

Sasuke mumbled, causing the pink-haired kunoichi to look up at him, her sea foam hues looked for something in those dark pool of black. The grip he hand on her wrists dwindled and finally he released them before he gave her a soft shake of the head. But before he could say anything, Sakura interrupted him.

"Sasuke..."

Her voice was so quiet, it was so tender and scared. Her fingers curled around the black cloth of his yukata top, clinging to him as if he were the last physical thing in her world.

"...Please..."

She seemed to whimper as her green hues continued to look into his dark irises. Sasuke almost felt his heart sink as he shook his head again.

"I cannot Sakura... I just cannot..."

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she gripped his top more, blood seeping into her mouth from where she had been chewing on her lip.

"Please Sasuke... Give me this one last piece of you... I can barely live without you, so let me become a part of you..."

She choked up a sob as she leaned her head forward, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. His hand slipped up from her side to her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her sea foam hues looked between his pitch-black hues, a question playing in her own orbs. His fingers brushed her lips before he leaned close to them, his hot breath washing over her tender lips.

"...Meet me at the little inn in town at midnight..."

Sakura's heart fluttered at his words as he touched their lips together in an innocently sweet kiss as he slipped out of the yukata top that Sakura once had a heavy grip on. With their lips still touching, he pulled her away from the tree and against his warm torso, draping the yukata over her shoulders before he broke the kiss. His eyes then diverted to the direction of whence a soft call of Sakura's name was heard.

"My stay is over welcome..."

With those last words uttered, he vanished from the spot, leaving a dazed Sakura in his wake, whom soon quickly covered herself in the yukata top just as the blond peered his head through the tree limbs.

"Sakura?"

But before he could even look to her, he heard a loud screech and a fist came crashing into his cheek.

"DAMMIT NARUTO!"

The rosette yelled, sending the blond flying back a few feet. She quickly got dressed, hiding the yukata top in the small bag she brought along with her. She could hear the faint whine of the injured Kyuubi vessel. Sakura peeked her head out of the branches and moved from the spot and over to the wounded Naruto. She crouched down beside the blond and gently touched his cheek with a pale green chakra.

"Don't startle me like that silly."

She gave him a soft smile as his tanned hand moved up to his cheek, rubbing the semi-sore spot slightly. The blond leaned up on his elbows.

"I'm sorry... It's just that you were taking a while and I thought I heard someone else's voice too... So I wandered closer..."

The rosette gave a soft laugh and rose to a stand, extending her pale hand out to the Kyuubi vessel, offering a hand up. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.

"No.. I was just chattering to myself..."

Another quiet laugh came from her, along with an embarrassed blush. Naruto just chuckled and patted Sakura on the back, the two heading back towards camp.

"Aww... Don't be embarrassed Sakura-chan... I do it all the time..."

There was a slight movement within the tree tops, something neither Sakura nor Naruto noticed, but their silver-haired leader had been watching, and he saw. Kakashi noted Sakura's small encounter with Sasuke, although he only got to the two just as Sasuke was leaving, Naruto's call to Sakura having startled the Uchiha, causing him to drop his cover for a split second. But Sakura was acting differently and this made the jounin wonder about what the two had talked about before he got there, before Naruto interrupted. The two returned promptly to camp, both saying a good night before disappearing into their respective tents.

The blond blinked as he glanced within. Kakashi was missing. _Maybe he had to piss..._ The vessel thought calmly before the silver-haired ninja peered his head into the tent, his inky black hue staring at Naruto.

"I'm worried about Sakura..."

He whispered quietly to the blond, who cocked his head to the side before blinking curiously. Kakashi's gloved hand waved for him to come closer, which Naruto did. He put his lips near Naruto's ear and continued.

"She was with Sasuke..."

He whispered, but with a immediate rection time, Kakashi's hand covered Kyuubi vessel's loud exclaimtion. He vigorously shook his head no and uncovered the boys mouth.

"It was just before you had gotten there... You called out Sakura's name and he let his chakra cover down for a split second and I was able to track him a little. So it was a bit of good luck that he decided to see her. But I'm worried. She's... well... acting differently, the way her body is moving..."

The jounin paused.

"I just can not seem to place what the movement is reminding me of..."

Kakashi could feel the rage of the Uchiha's name in the blond boy, and he could see faint releases of red chakra. His hand moved to the blond's shoulder, gripping it.

"Do not worry Naruto. If she goes anywhere... I will know immediately."

The fury of the Kyuubi subdued at this, and a soft nod was given in reply before the blond roughly slumped into his sleeping bag, his blue hues staring down the side of the yellow tent. A brisk sigh came from the older ninja's lips as he watched the boy. It wasn't that Sasuke saw the rosette. It was just that Naruto hadn't gotten to see the Uchiha. That's what caused this blinded fury. A soft shake of the head stirred these thoughts away and allowed Kakashi to focus on keeping track of Sakura. If she did go anywhere, he would know.

Hours passed and the rosette just laid awake in her tent. Her stomach was twisting and turning, she was excited and nervous, but wearing _his_ yukata top was not helping. With each breath the rosette took, her lungs filled with his scent and she longed for more. She got up from her sleeping bag and crawled the tent flap, lifting it with a single hand, her sea foam hues glancing to the pale moon. It was about time. Sakura turned back within and began to get ready. She was still fully clothed, she just needed to clip on her boots and she was ready to go. It took moments for her to do this and she was out of her tent. She molded a fairly descent chakra shield over herself before she bounded of into the forest, heading for the town.

Kakashi's black hue popped open as Sakura's chakra began to move further away from the camp, and quietly he slipped from the tent, easily abandoning the blond within to follow the kunoichi. The silver-haired jounin followed Sakura as she headed into town, her chakra shield falling a little as she moved along the dark streets. The only shops open this late were the brothels, tavern and the inn. His dark hue watched as she made a direct line for the inn, disappearing. While he knew Sakura was very girlish, she always loved being outdoors. As Kakashi inched closer, he felt a very familiar chakra signature that caused the old jounin to freeze in his tracks. _No.. It... It can't be..._ His body relaxed only for a moment when he glanced behind him, finding a kunai at his neck.

"So.. I was right. And that is Sasuke up there in the inn."

The copy-nin spoke so calmly to his aggressor. A quiet laugh came from the figure as they lifted their spare hand up to their nose, pushing the glasses they wore up as they glanced up.

"Yes Kakashi-san. Good observation."

A smirk fell to the figure with glasses.

"And Orochimaru-sama has decided to allow the Uchiha to have his fun for the night. With out interruptions... And this includes you."

The kunai never swavered as this figure spoke to Kakashi as if in a blink of an eye, he would not hesitate to slit his throat. Kakashi just emitted a barely audible growl before his calm returned.

"If I don't have my teammate back in one piece by the morning. It will be you who will pay, Kabuto."

And with that small threat playing in the air, Kakashi poofed into a cloud of leaves. Kabuto just shook his head, the kunai falling back into his sheath as he backed up into the shadows.

"That's not my decision..."

The silver-haired medical ninja disappeared into the shadows.

"Thank you very much."

Sakura said softly to the lady at the front desk as she was handed the key to room 6, where the dark haired man with the red and white fan on his back was staying. Her body was shaking a little as she held the key, walking down the hall, the soles of her boots making the wooden floor echo, which caused her heart to race. Her sea foam hues laid on the door with the metal plate that said "6". She fumbled a little with the key before she got it into the keyhole, twisting it. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest as the sound of the door unlocking reached her ears. Sakura took in a deep breath before she pushed open the door. Before she could register what was happening, the door locked and she had been roughly pulled into the room, kunai at her throat.

It soon relaxed and dropped to the floor.

"Sorry... I felt someone following me..."

The dark-haired figure let out a deep sigh as Sakura turned to look up at him, her small bag falling to the ground as her arms flung around his neck, the rosette burying her face into his neck as a soft smile came to his lips, his arms slithering around her smaller frame.

"You don't know how many years I have waited to do this..."

Sakura whispered softly, tears rolling from her eyes. His grip tightened on her.

"I have an vague idea, and I believe it is less than my wait..."

She pulled her head back to look into those intoxicating black hues. His hand reached up and brushed away her stray pink bangs, placing a kiss on those rosey lips. While the kiss grew from innocent to passionate, Sasuke leaned down slightly and lifted the small kunoichi from the ground, carrying her to the bed and without breaking the kiss, he laid her down, crawling above her. That was when Sakura broke the kiss, looking to the side at the door. The Uchiha tilted his head to the side and lifted a hand to her cheek, moving her head to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

His voice was tender, something the rosette was not used to. It was a tone she had never heard before.

"...I... I'm nervous..."

A gentle smile came to Sasuke's lips as he looked to the beautiful girl beneath him and leaned down, placing soft kisses all over her face.

"Do not be... You are in good hands..."

A bright blush slipped to the kunoichi's cheeks as she lifted her arms up, encircling his neck and tugging him down for another kiss as his fingers moved to the hem of her top, those long pale fingers pulling for the zip to come up.

(B Cut for R-rated reasons, I will write this part out, just because its bouncing around in this hollow head of mine, but Ill put it on to my own web page and if anyone wants the link, email me at Arigatou.)

Tears rolled from her eyes as her soft pants slowed to barely nothing, her grip returning to his neck as Sasuke placed many small kisses on her neck. He pulled his face back, looking over hers. He smiled and laid a kiss on her lips before slipping from within her, collapsing on the bed. Sakura snuggled up to him, burying her face into his chest, breathing in his entrancing smell. His long pale fingers tangled themselves into her rosette locks as his breathing finally evened. His other hand slid its way to her chin, causing her to look up at him.

"..."

His mouth opened a little as if to say something, but he couldn't. Those words just wouldn't form on his tongue. Her sea foam hues sparkled in a bit of happiness as she placed her finger on his lips, causing him to eye her curiously.

"I know... I love you too Sasuke..."

Those dark lips curled into a smile as he laid his head back, his eyes falling shut. Her smaller fingers intertwined with his before she followed, drifting into a sleep. The rosette shifted awake as she rolled into a colder part of the bed. That was when her hand shot out, searching the bed. She bit her lips as she found as she expected. Nothing. She lifted her head, looking out the window. Dawn was about to break. Her sea foam orbs glanced to the pillow beside her, where she saw a note.

_/My blossom. Sorry I had to leave you. I had a bad feeling someone was watching us, so I left. I love you Sakura, Im sorry I couldn't say it before... But you understand. This makes you mine now... You are now an Uchiha. My Uchiha Sakura..._

_If you want to get out alive... run for your life... I just fear for the next time we will see each other... _

_Forever yours, Sasuke.../_

Sakura blushed a deep red. _His Uchiha Sakura..._ How she had spent many of her younger years desiring for this moment. She folded the note up and slipped into in her bra cup as she lifted her seemingly heavy body from the bed, dressing herself. She had only moments to return to camp before Kakashi woke up. The next time they saw each other, nothing of love will be shown between the two, they couldn't afford to show the emotion in front of the two. The next time they see each other Kakashi and Naruto will be there.

And then... The words Forever yours, will just be an echoing thought.

* * *

Author notes: Eh. Okay.. So my insomnia has lead me to this. This is fine. this is dandy... -shrugs- Read and review? 


	4. Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto and all characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**bolditalics the afterlife**_

Forever

* * *

An inky blck hue peered into the small hospital room to find the platnium blond pulling the blanket over Sakura's body. His features fell as he took a step into the room, the small boquet of flowers nearly dropping from his hand. It was him who brought Sakura flowers, he hated seeing his teammate sad, so he would bring her her favorite flowers, replacing them whenever he got back from missions.

"What happened?

His deep voice questioned as he moved closer into the room. The woman had her back to the silver-haired man as he approached.

"She's gone..."

The hokage answered his question. His black gloved hand gripped the stems of the flowers as he heard this news.

"No... She can not... Hokage-sama... You can't let her die... There is reason... You must try and revive her."

Tsunade just shook her head as the jounin stood beside her.

"There is nothing I can do. I don't even know how long ago she passed..."

The silver-haired jounin slammed his hands down on the bed. This shocked the woman, this was the most emotion she had ever seen from Kakashi. _Had there been something between the kunoichi and the jounin?_ Her blue hues looked to the older man and then to the small body of the rosette.

"I'll give something a try... There is no guarentee it will bring her back though... She lost her will to live."

Hatake shook his head.

"If you can just bring her back for 10 seconds... there is something to tell her that would give her back her will..."

This caused the hokage to cock a blond brow before she uncovered Sakura's peaceful features. She laid her hands over the girls heart and a green chakra flowed from her hands, twisting to enter the rosettes body, slithering around her heart.

* * *

"**_Sakura..."_**

_**The rosette glanced up, her face inches from Sasuke's. She blinked lightly as Naruto rose up to stand beside the two.**_

"**_What is it Sasuke?"_**

_**He lifted on of his hands to her face, brushing her pale pink locks from her face. Sasuke knew what he was about to tell her would crush her, but she needed to know. There was someone back there who would take care of her and he knew and accepted it. Kakashi was a good man and he didn't mind allowing the copy-ninja to take care of his blossom. In fact, he had asked him too...**_

"**_Go home Sakura."_**

_**The ravenette said softly to his lover as he leaned forward, kissing her forehead. She was baffled and slightly confused. Sakura snuggled into Sasuke's arms.**_

"**_But I am right where I need to be..."_**

_**Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder as Sasuke raised his voice again.**_

"**_No, you are not Sakura. You are not meant to be here yet... It is not your place or time..."_**

_**The rosette backed up away from the two as her heart began to hurt. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Sasuke reached out and grabbed her shoulders as Naruto just observed. The blond hated seeing her cry, but she needed to hear this.**_

"**_I will be there with you. There was something I wanted to give you to tell you this, but I never got to come home with you. So you have to go home. Go back Sakura. There is someone there who will explain. I explained to him everything before I confronted the three of you."_**

_**This was where the blond stepped in. As Sasuke took a step back, he hugged the rosette who choked on a sob.**_

"**_Just go Sakura... Sasuke and I will always be with you. Always. Just like we used to be. We will be watching over you... always."_**

_**He gave the kunoichi a big grin like he always did, ruffling her hair in the process. Her heart began to throb and she looked down to her hands, which were transparent. She was disappearing. Sakura quickly ran forward to hug Sasuke, but she was fading fast. Naruto just took there waving to her as Sasuke moved forward just enough to catch her hug.**_

"**_I still love you now, Sakura... I will continue to love you through the afterlife..." _****_

* * *

_**

Tears began to roll down Sakura's cheek as she suddenly shot awake, the word 'no' running off her tongue as she rolled onto her side, sobbing heavily. Her frail body shook with each breath she took in. Tsunade was very taken back that the girl even came back. As for Kakashi, he was overwhelmed to see the rosette alive again. The poor Hokage was probably so confused seeing Kakashi as so out of his own character, she turned, leaving the room for a moment. Evidently, they needed a moment to themselves.

The silver-haired jounin moved to the side of the bed that Sakura was facing, sitting on the edge of the bed, he took her head into his lap, petting those soft pink locks. She was lost, she didn't know where she was anymore or even why. The kunoichi just tilted her head up to see Kakashi... not her Sasuke. But Kakashi was acting very differently. This forced her to think about what Sasuke said.

"...Kakashi?"

Her voice choked out, each silible of his name was coated in a sob. He just shook his head.

"Shh... Just listen to me for a moment Sakura... This will be a lot to take in, so I will say it slowly..."

A pale hand lifted to her face as she wiped away her own tears, the Uchiha's I love you still echoing in her mind as she relaxed to listen to her old teacher speak. Kakashi reached into his pocket, pulling out a small stone on a necklace. The pendant was a dark crimson and was formed into the shape of a tear drop. The jounin held it out for her to take.

"I'm sorry I took so long to give you this... I just never expected you to ever give up on life..."

Kakashi took a deep breath as she took a hold of it, her sea form hues glancing over it in a morbid curiousity.

"It is a stone forged from Sasuke's blood. The night before our fight, he came to me. There was three things he asked of me. He knew going into this fight that Naruto and him would, in turn, kill each other. It was enevitable, it was something that had been haunting his dreams since the night he left Konoha, he just never knew when. Sasuke asked me to give you this, he told me that it was the only way he could keep a piece of himself in this world with you. The second thing he asked of me was that I watch over you and take care of you... Mainly because he loved you, but also because of the possiblity of the third thing he asked me to do. Watch over you and his child."

The rosettes eyes widened as her hand slid down to her stomach, her gaze tilting down before she looked back up to Kakashi.

"Yes... He believed you were pregnant. It wasn't his original intention. Just a pleasant side-effect. Remember when you were first admitted into the hospital.. you were vomiting every morning and even while your appetite was dwindling, there were certain foods, in your sleep that you craved. If you need more evidence, I'll have Hokage-sama check..."

Tears rolled from her eyes again as she hid her face against his leg as she gripped the hideous green hospital dress. She wasn't crying because she was upset, she was crying because of the gift Sasuke left her, because of the fool she'd been, because Sasuke wouldn't be there to see his own child born. She bit down on her lip as she let out a sob, Kakashi's hand petting her hair sympathetically. It was an interesting destiny fate pushed upon this poor girl.

Tsunade peered her head back in when she heard Kakashi finish talking. Sakura lifted her body into a sit. She looked horrible, but she was finally at peace with herself. She finally had the will to live back in her heart. And all it took was a visit to the other side. Her slender fingers lifted the stone to her neck as she tied the necklace around her neck.

"Tsunade-shishou... There is something I wish to ask of you... Something you may find out of the blue... but I need to make sure... I need to know for sure..."

The blond nodded as she drew closer. Sakura's hands moved to her lower abdomen where her own green chakra lit up.

"I need to know if I am pregnant..."

Tsunade paused in her step.

"What?"

"I told you.. It would be a little out of the blue... but I need you to check.."

The Hokage just shook her head, she had seen to many odd things already today, why the hell not throw one more thing in there. She placed her hands over Sakura's, emitting her own green chakra as her blue hues slid closed, focusing. Her eyes suddenly popped open and her head tilted, looking to Sakura, who's seafoam orbs were looking back, awaiting an answer.

"Yes..."

Tears rolled from Sakura's eyes as she smiled. Smiling for the first time in a month.

* * *

Author notes: Eh. Okay.. So my insomnia has lead me to this. This is fine and dandy... -shrugs- Read and review?

Im debating whether or not to add another chapter. Let me an opinion via review. Arigato.


End file.
